


Of Meddling Brothers, Notes, and Cheesecake

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dimples, Fluffy Ending, M/M, aiden plays matchmaker, ass worship, cheesecake factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, close your mouth. You're drooling all over my pizza."</p><p>Ethan snaps his head from where he had been following the swaying ass of their waiter towards the voice, unconsciously doing as he's told as he levels a glare on his twin. "Shut up, Aiden," he grumbles, taking a bite of his pizza. "I am not."</p><p>
  <i>[Forget coffee shop AUs, here’s a Cheesecake Factory AU]</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Meddling Brothers, Notes, and Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passion56321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/gifts).



"Dude, close your mouth. You're drooling all over my pizza."

Ethan snaps his head from where he had been following the swaying ass of their waiter towards the voice, unconsciously doing as he's told as he levels a glare on his twin. "Shut up, Aiden," he grumbles, taking a bite of his pizza. "I am not."

Aiden remarkably manages to keep a straight face for three whole seconds before he lets out a snort, shaking his head and smirking. "Uh, yeah, you are. I may be your twin, but I'd appreciate it if you kept your bodily fluids to your half of the pizza."

At Ethan's noise of disgust, Aiden shrugs and pops a fallen piece of Canadian bacon into his mouth. "You were watching him walk away like a sad little puppy, mouth open and drooling. I'd find it adorable if it wasn't pathetic."

Aiden reaches to take a sip of his drink, ducking into his cup as Ethan throws a piece of sausage at his twin's forehead. “Dude, don't get all mad at me for stating the obvious. Just do me a favor and just talk to him when he comes back.”

“No,” Ethan says firmly, shaking his head.

“Why not? You obviously like him, bro. And you _need_ to get laid,” he adds as an afterthought, and artfully moves his legs from under the table to dodge Ethan's attempt at kicking him.

Ethan sighs heavily, furrowing his eyebrows as he sinks lower in his chair. He plays with the straw in his drink for a moment before looking up at his brother. “Well, thank you for being so interested in my love life, but I'm _fine_. No thanks to you.”

“Dude, you've been sulking since we got here. And not _here_ as in this restaurant, but here as in a month ago when we moved to Chicago, and quite frankly, I am _sick_ of it,” Aiden complains. “You're bringing me down, man. Just forget that—that _douchebag_ that stomped on your heart and move on. That way _I_ can move on and not want to go back to Cali and beat him to a bloody pulp for you.” He pauses to smirk. “And once you're happy, I can stop worrying about you sulking at home and not being able to bring girls back to the apartment.”

Ethan just nods along as his twin rants. He's heard the same speech a gazillion times, and he knows Aiden's right underneath his seemingly self-centered complaints. But that's just how Aiden shows his concern. He slowly chews his bite of pizza as he waits until Aiden finishes. When his twin finally sits back, mouth busy chewing a new slice of pizza, Ethan sighs.

“Okay, fine; if I talk to him, would you drop it, please?” The question is a borderline whine, but Ethan doesn't care. Knows he sounds like a child, but he's sick of this.

“Fine... okay,” Aiden agrees, but there's a sharp glint of mischief in his eyes that Ethan knew all too well and it makes his stomach clench tightly. But he doesn't say anything and goes back to his eating his pizza.

If he doesn't acknowledge it, maybe Aiden won't do anything.

* * *

 

As usual, Ethan was wrong.

When Aiden got an idea in his head there was no way to stop him until he got what he wanted. And today was no different.

Aiden makes it a point to suck down all of his drink and then starts on Ethan's before the boy can protest. Ethan just rolls his eyes and lets his twin drink his drink, nibbling on his pizza as he watches the birds fly above his head through the opening of the patio at the Cheesecake Factory. He can hear the hustle and bustle of the busy Chicago street above his head, but down here it was more muffled – as if they were in their own separate world in the middle of a frenzy.

He was so entranced in his thoughts that he literally jumped at Aiden's voice yelling for their waiter. Their cute as hell waiter with the biggest dimples ever that managed to reduce Ethan into a bumbling idiot with a mere smile. Ethan pulls his eyes from the sky to flicker over Aiden, catching the small smirk twitching at the edges of his lips and then up to the waiter.

 _Danny_ , his mind supplies as his eyes take in the name tag on the boy's chest.

“What can I get you?” Danny asks, looking between the twins.

Aiden merely lets his smirk come out to form a small one just for Ethan and Aiden can see his brother swallowing, looking as if he wants to squirm. Ethan manages to produce a dopey smile as Danny's eyes lock on his.

“Oh um, yes, Danny,” Ethan says. At this, Aiden can see the start of a blush begin on his brother's face as the guy actually starts to squirm a little. “We need refills,” he stutters out and Aiden has to refrain from slapping his brother up side the head because he's making a fool of himself.

Danny just nods in stride, smile softening a little just for Ethan and Ethan feels his blood start rushing in his ears. “Sure thing, I'll be right back.” He turns on his heel and walks to get their refills, Ethan's eyes trained on his ass. Again.

Aiden leans forward and hits his brother like he wanted to previously. Ethan protests and it's Aiden's turn to roll his eyes. “You're pathetic. That was not what I meant by talking to him.”

“Aiden,” he says in more of an exhale of breath than anything. “He probably gets hit on all the time. I am not going to be one of those guys; it's tacky. And with my luck, he's probably not even gay so just drop it, okay? I'm not gonna make myself a bigger idiot than I already am.”

“Believe me, Eth, I don't think that's possible,” Aiden assures in a way that only he can, and Ethan groans, putting his face in his hands.

* * *

 

Danny comes back with their drinks and Aiden kicks Ethan's leg under the table to get his attention. Nods his head over to Danny, and Ethan imagines himself stabbing Aiden in the hand with a fork as he turns to look at Danny. _God, he was beautiful_. And this was awkward as hell, with Aiden right there looking at him as he wanted his brother to chat up this guy.

This super cute guy with the smile and dimples that rivaled sunshine and the perfect round ass. He wasn't usually this... shy, but after the whole Jake disaster, he was way off his game and didn't want to jump into anything that could break his heart again.

“So, what would you suggest for dessert?” Ethan tries lamely, puppy-like and dopey and Danny's smile turns into a smirk.

“Well, cheesecake, obviously,” he jokes with a wink and Ethan's heart begins galloping in his chest at the gesture. Danny chuckles too, and it takes all of Ethan's power not to sigh in absolute infatuation. He didn't even know the guy. “But, to be specific, my favorite is the Kahlua Cocoa Coffee and Ultimate Red Velvet. It's heavenly, to be honest. I don't even get paid to say that.”

Ethan chuckles with Danny this time and leans back, feeling more relaxed. “Well, then, surprise me.”

Danny nods, says, “You got it,” and lets his smile and gaze linger on Ethan for a few moments longer before turning to Aiden. “How about you? Surprise you with the opposite or do you want something else?”

Ethan can tell that Aiden is trying to hold back laughter as he announces he wants a piece of the Toasted Marshmallow S'mores Galore and Danny nods, telling them they'll be up shortly. Once they're left alone again, Ethan raises his eyebrows at his brother. “Well? Let it go, you're about to burst. Does my embarrassment amuse you that much?”

Aiden chuckles, trying to hold it back, and then they turn to giggles. “Yes, it's the highlight of my life, I got to say.”

“I hate you,” Ethan grumbles, wishing he had ordered alcohol to deal with his brother. But then not having alcohol was good too, because he became loose lipped when he was drunk (lightweight) and he probably would have told Danny that his ass was God's gift to man and try to stick his pinky in his dimples or something... and _that_ —there was no recovering from _that._

* * *

 

Danny returned with their plates, smiling down at Ethan with a wink. “Well, let me know what you think.” He steps back a little, waiting.

“I trust you,” Ethan says softly as his eyes connect with Danny's, and then drops quickly once he feels some type of spark in his chest. Covering his weird behavior, and scared to have that feeling again, he picks up his fork and scoops a piece of the cake into his mouth. He has to refrain from moaning as the chocolate practically melts on his tongue, followed by the slightly bitter taste of coffee. “This is so good, you have great taste,” Ethan praises, going for a second bite.

Danny watches him in a daze, and Ethan's comment catches him off guard, causing him to blink a couple times. Ethan doesn't notice it, too caught up in his cake, but Aiden does. Aiden keeps quiet though, finally feeling like they're making a connection and not wanting to ruin it. Ethan's embarrassed himself enough for today, no need for Aiden to add on to that.

“Oh, thank you. I knew you'd like it. You look like a coffee kind of guy,” Danny manages flippantly, back into waiter mode. And hey, maybe Ethan isn't the only one that is crap at flirting, Aiden thinks.

“Good eye,” Ethan says with a laugh and goes back to eating, breaking the moment and letting Danny look away to Aiden. “And yours? Good?”

Aiden nods, quickly scooping a bite into his mouth. He hadn't taken a bite yet, too busy watching them. “Yes, good! Amazing! Compliments to the chef!” Aiden boasts, and it's not even a lie now as the cheesecake becomes acquainted with his taste buds. _Wow_.

“Great. Well, I'll leave you to it then,” he says with a grin and turns to walk off, but then pauses and pulls a booklet out of his apron. “Oh, almost forgot. Your bill. Enjoy, fellas, and hope to see you again soon!” His eyes linger on Ethan and Ethan's got that dopey smile on his face again.

“Oh, don't you worry. We'll definitely be coming back,” Aiden promises as he picks up the bill. It was his turn to pay, and as Danny bids them good night, something clicks in Aiden's brain as he picks up the pen to sign the receipt. He chances a glance up at his brother, but he's lost in his own little world watching Danny walk away again.

Aiden bit his lip and shook his head, pressing the pen to the paper and writing.

* * *

 

_Danny,_

_Sorry I was a fumbling fool when I was talking to you. It's just that your dimples are so dreamy I can't think straight._

_I'll be seeing you._

_\- Ethan_

* * *

 

And so the notes began, Aiden leaving one every time he and Ethan ate dinner (which quickly became an almost daily thing). And it seemed to work. Danny loosened up a little, but Aiden could see he was flustered because Ethan was still a dweeb when they talked face to face.

It went on for a few weeks, until Aiden wrote Ethan's phone number on the receipt. He waited a bit after their meal three weeks later for Ethan to go get the car while Aiden paid. Aiden walks up to Danny to gave him the receipt. “Okay, this is going to sound so weird but I need to tell you something.”

Danny squints his eyes in confusion. “Okay?”

“Ethan hasn't been writing those love notes. It was me,” Aiden says in confession and Danny's eyes go wide. Aiden shakes his head in realization of how that came off, waving his hands in font of him. “No, no. Not like that. _For_ him. He's shit when it comes to talking to people, so I figured I'd do this for him. So it wasn't actually him, but the words were... well, mainly, just hiked up a notch. But he talks about you all the time and so, I did this to try to spark something... anyway, so here's his number. Call him. He doesn't know what I've been doing so I better go hide before he kills me, but just—give him a shot? He's a good guy and I can tell you like him too.”

Danny stares at him, looking between him and the receipt with the seven digits glaring up at him. “You're a great brother for doing this, you know,” Danny manages at least, dragging a hand through his hair. “Okay, yes, I'll call him. Thank you for doing this, even though it's weird and I have to try to block out the fact that it was you. But I do like him and I was waiting for him to have to guts to tell me in person. But this—I can work with this.” Danny holds up the receipt and smiles.

“Good. Because he deserves someone like you in his life,” Aiden says and then walks off, leaving Danny speechless as he plays with the slip of paper in his hand. But he smiles at it and then goes off to finish his shift.

* * *

It's gaining on midnight when Ethan's phone rings, causing him to bolt up from where he'd been dozing off with an open textbook on his lap. He picks up his phone without looking, sighing as he rubs his eyes. “It's like really late; what do you want, Aiden?”

There's a warm chuckle on the other end of the phone and Ethan's wide awake now as his pulse quickens. “This isn't Aiden, as you can probably tell, but I can tell you what he wants,” the voice on the other end says and Ethan sucks in a breath.

“Danny? What?” Ethan sputters. He slaps his hand on the book in front of him to feel the pain. Not a dream then. “Aiden? How?”

“You're cute when you're confused,” Danny replies, and Ethan can practically hear the smile in his voice. His insides turn to goo. “Okay, listen. Aiden wanted me to call you. My shift just ended so I couldn't call you earlier. He gave me your number on the receipt from earlier, and has been leaving notes for the past few weeks. From you.”

“It's okay. You called, that's all that matters,” Ethan breathes as his brain works to keep making words. Then he sinks into his pillow with a groan. “Wait, oh my God, what did he say in those notes?”

“Nothing too embarrassing. Just that my dimples are so dreamy and you can't think straight,” Danny teases, and Ethan wants his bed to swallow him whole.

“Oh my god, I'm going to kill him,” Ethan grumbles, mortified.

“So it's not true? You don't like my dimples?” Danny questions sadly then, and Ethan has to backpedal.

“N-no, no. They are... amazing. I love your dimples. I—I mean, they're very attractive to look at. And—shit, I'm just going to stop talking now because I am a lame loser and there's no way you like me, and you're just calling because my brother told you to and it'd be awkward if you didn't—and, wow, feel free to tell me to stop talking at any time.”

Danny snorts, actually snorts into the phone and Ethan can't breathe for a moment. “Yes, you're lame. But you're a cute, lame loser, and yes, I like you. It's okay, really. And, no, I called you because I wanted to. I'm in the same boat as you, I'm not very good at this whole asking out thing either.”

“Wait,” Ethan exhales, sitting up on his bed and moving the book off his lap. “You're—you're trying to—you want to ask me out?”

“Uh, yeah? The failed attempts at flirting when I wait on you isn't cutting it for me anymore. Tell you what, wanna go to the pier? We can walk and talk, have some cheesecake from work?”

“God, yes,” Ethan replies, breathless. Then he clears his throat. “I mean, yes. Danny, I'd love to go to the pier with you.”

They both laugh, then Danny says, “Okay, well, This was the most unorthodox way to get a date, but good. I'm meet you there in 15?” Danny asks, and Ethan's already up and getting dressed.

“Yes, see you there, Danny,” he replies with a huge grins and then hangs up.

Finally, he got a date. And he was going to kill his brother. Or give him the biggest hug ever because, really, it was his meddling that got him the date and he is forever in his debt. But then he'd kill him for embarrassing him, because what the hell did he put into those notes?

But he can deal with that later, because he has a date with Danny. That's the most important thing.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
